Azter (3.5e Monster)
The air distorts around you, the horizon redshifting and blueshifting at random, and the surrounding time grow erratic. On one side you witness mountains rise and fall in high speed, on another a raindrop hangs in mid-air, falling ever so slowly or even moving backwards. From the great rift uncoiled a shape somewhere between fish and eel, leech and squid. It's surface was thick and runny, like blood-hued syrup which boiled and throbed with unearthly energies. Four tentacles sprouted from it, four gaping vents bellowing the sounds of some manner of demonic whalesong. It's head had three vertically aligned eyes which shone like small suns, and its every breath seethed some crimson poison into the air. Its motions were blurred, as afterimages dragged alongside it, behind it, before it, within it, and suddenly you were surrounded... Once, Azter was an aboleth who discovered a dead terror from beyond the stars, and dedicated his life to unlocking its secrets. Through thousands of years of magical and scientific experiments, he discovered not only the power of the fallen abomination but a means to revive it, with its will overwritten. Tempted by such power, he performed the terrible rituals needed to make it so, and in the genocide of an entire planet the elder evil known as Yad-Soth was reborn as Azter, the Time Devourer. Though in control, Azter quickly found himself wanting, for the awesome powers of the elder evil were not free. It was powered by thoughts and souls, the resonant emotions of mortals, and soon Azter found the strongest and easiest emotion to harvest was that of fear and death. After consuming the death cries of the history of his planet, Azter moves on to devour all of creation, across its entire timeline... Azter speaks Aboleth, Abyssal, Aquan, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Infernal, and Undercommon. Combat Azter retains some semblence of his original abolethian being, both in form and arrogance. With control over time, Azter firmly believes it is his destiny to consume all minds into himself, thus becoming the aboleth ideal, a being which remembers all of time, as well as an all-powerful godlike being in his own right. If found, Azter will fight, staying mobile and abusing his chronoportation abilities. If the battle goes well he is prone to showing off and tormenting his opponents, to harvest more negative emotions before they die. If the battle turns against him, he will become frustrated and focus on those that are hurting him the most, trying to isolate his opponents one at a time. He is not above attempting to flee, but only to recoup rapidly and return with a venegence against those would slighted him. He always has a contingency to plane shift or teleport out of harm's way, as needed. Abomination Traits (Sp): As an abomination, Azter is immune to polymorphing, petrification, or any form of form-altering attack, energy drain, ability drain, ability damage, and mind-affecting effects. It has true seeing as will and may choose both nonepic and epic feats as part of their feat selection. Chronoportation (Su): Azter moves less through space and more through time. His motion is treated as teleporting from place to place as part of his move actions, even a 5 foot step, none of which provokes attacks of opportunity. When this happens he leaves a time duplicate behind, which may act on its own, effectively giving Azter the ability to be in two places at once (and for this reason, Azter moves at every opportunity). After 1 round, one of the two Azters on the field vanishes at Azter's choice, and he often moves again to bring another duplicate and potential future position. When there are two Azters on the field at once they each may take a whole round of actions as if they were seperate beings, but they share the same pool of hit points, uses per day of any abilities or magic items they possess, and other limited effects. If both are caught in an area effect or multi-target effect, Azter only takes the effect once. An effect that successfully hits one affects both. Damage Reduction (Ex): Azter has damage reduction that is only bypassed by good, epic, and "timewarped" attacks. That is, attacks from creatures who are under the effect of haste, possess a speed weapon, or otherwise have a positive time-altering effect on them. Weapons which have been coated in quintessence are also counted as being timewarped weapons. Enslave (Su): Azter retains his ability to dominate others. 3/day, Azter can attempt to enslave any one living creature within 30 feet. The target must make a DC 26 Will save or be affected as if by dominate person spell (caster level 30th). An enslaved creature obeys Azter's telepathic commands until freed by remove curse, and can attempt a new Will save every 24 hours. The control is also broken if Azter dies, or travels more than 10 miles from him. The saving throw is Charisma based. Lifeshaver (Su): As a touch attack, or as part of a bite, Azter can steal a person's time in this world, effectively aging them without the benefits of greater mental knowledge (or additional powers in the case of dragons). The target must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Charisma) or be aged to the next age catagory. They take any associated penalties for their new age, but none of the benefits, and Azter gains 30 temporary hp. When the target is venerable, any additional failed saves threaten them with death instead, with a +1 increase to the saving throw for each previous attempt. If the target dies in this method they will have died of old age and be difficult to revive. Targets which are immortal do not die, but still may be aged and must save or be staggered instead of saves vs death. The process is reversable with the effect of limited wish, wish, miracle or a break enchantment done by a caster level of 30 or higher. Mucus Cloud (Ex): Azter can surround himself in a vicous cloud of mucus while underwater, or a toxic red mist while airborne. Any creature coming into contact with and inhaling this substance must make a DC 22 Fortitude save or lose its ability to breath air (but gain the ability to breath water) for 3 hours. The saving throw is Constitution based. Slime (Ex): A creature hit by Azter's tentacles or bite must succeed on a DC 22 Fortitude save or his skin and flesh transforms into a bloody, runny slurry over the course of 1d4 rounds. The new "flesh" is soft and raw, applying a -4 penalty to Constitution and reducing any natural armor bonus by 4. If the victim is not kept moist, the victim begins to dry and takes 1d12 points of damage every 10 minutes. Remove disease and similar effects can restore creatures, but immunity to poison or disease gives no protection against this attack. The saving throw is Constitution based. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): Azter has the following spell-like abilities at CL 30th. At will - contingency, control water,greater teleport, hypnotic pattern, illusory wall, mirage arcana, mirror image, persistent image, programmed image, project image, slow, telekinesis, veil, wall of force; 3/day - celerityPH2, fear, greater dispel magic, insanity, meteor swarm, nerveskitterSpC, plane shift, telekinetic sphere, temporal stasis, time stop; 1/day - implosion, wish. Saving throws are Charisma based. Summoning (Su): As a standard action up to 1/hour, Azter may summon an aboleth mageMM with a 50% chance of working, 1d4 krakens (with a 20 ft. land speed and amphibious trait) with a 75% chance of working, or 2d6 callers in darkness with 100% chance of working. Summoned creatures serve Azter for 1 hour before vanishing. Spell Immunity (Ex): Azter is completely immune to the effects of the following spells unless cast by himself; sepia snake sigil, slow, temporal stasis, and time stop (meaning he can move within other people's Time Stop effects). Warp Aura (Su): Azter possesses an aura of temporal distortion that extends out to 1000 feet. Azter and any allies of Azter gain the benefit of permenant entropic shield and haste, +8 to initiative checks, and may have their spells cast with either Persist Spell, Repeat Spell, or Quicken Spell metamagic applied, with no adjustment to the spell level or casting time. The aura cannot persist the spell or spell-like abilities of Time Stop or Implosion. Meanwhile opponent's spells and spell-like abilities have their durations cut in half. Since the benefit applies to Azter as well, he often throws out four spells in a round, two quickened spells and two standard spells from himself and his duplicate formed from Chronoportation. Skills: Azter has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. He may always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. He can use the run action while swimming provided he runs in a straight line. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster